wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Instance attunement
Instance attunement refers to the process of getting allowed to enter a certain instance. The term comes from one of the first of such quests created: "Attunement to the Core." Many of the high-end instances require you to complete a quest or obtain a certain item to allow entrance. Listed below are all the instances that require an attunement and how to complete it. Pre-Burning Crusade Instances Molten Core Any Molten Core-raiding guilds will require you to get attuned so you can enter the instance from Blackrock Mountain without entering Blackrock Depths. The quest to get attuned is obtained from the Blood Elf, Lothos Riftwaker, who is standing in central Blackrock Mountain right before you enter the quarry to Blackrock Depths. The quest is titled "Attunement to the Core" and requires you to travel down to immediately before the Molten Core portal inside Blackrock Depths and obtain a Core Fragment. There is a way to get into the Core from inside Blackrock Depths, but it is impractical to do so. You could travel to the portal before the Core portal and then make your group a raid group and then enter in that way. But either that five-man party would need to be the first one and from there invite the rest of the raid that would be joining, or the members of the Blackrock Depths group would need to get out of the group to be immediately invited to the raid and enter that way. Alternatively, you could have your 40-man group split up into 8 5-man groups, which will be rejoined after entering the raid portal. Onyxia's Lair The quest line to be able to enter Onyxia's Lair is very long and is different for each faction. At the end of the quest line you will obtain Drakefire Amulet. Horde The quest line begins at Warlord Goretooth on the top of the tower outside of Kargath in Badlands: Alliance To obtain the Drakefire Amulet for Alliance, you must start the quest line from Helendis Riverhorn in the Burning Steppes: Blackwing Lair As with Molten Core, you can enter Blackwing Lair by clearing up to the platform Nefarian stands on during the Rend event, but getting attuned allows you to enter the instance from outside of Upper Blackrock Spire. To obtain the quest, you must kill the Scarshield Quartermaster outside of the entrance to Upper Blackrock Spire. He will drop the Blackhand's Command which begins the quest to get attuned to Blackwing Lair. Naxxramas To be able to enter Naxxramas, you must be at least Honored with the Argent Dawn. Your level of faction with the Argent Dawn will determine the cost and materials required to become attuned. You obtain the quest, "The Dread Citadel - Naxxramas", from Archmage Angela Dosantos at Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands. Burning Crusade instances Karazhan Attunement for Karazhan involves obtaining The Master's Key through a fairly extensive quest chain. It begins with Archmage Alturus of The Violet Eye just outside the tower itself. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=9824 and http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=9825 **These two quests are easily soloable and should be done together as they are both required to proceed. Arcane Disturbances sends you into two underground caverns to use to collect readings from underground water sources: a well and a pond. Each cavern's entrance is very close to the questgiver and each cavern only has one of the two sources. In the process of getting to the water sources you should have killed enough ghosts to obtain 10 Ghostly Essences. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=9826 **Archmage Alturus now sends you to the city of Dalaran in the southern area of Alterac Mountains with a report. There you will find Archmage Cedric to whom you must deliver the report. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=9829 **Simply travel to Shattrath City and speak to Khadgar near A'dal in the central building of the Terrace of Light. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=9831 **Khadgar will now send you to obtain the first fragment of The Master's Key which resides in the Shadow Labyrinth area of Auchindoun. It can be found in a container near Murmur. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=9832 **The second and third fragments lie in the Steamvault and Arcatraz instances respectively. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=9836 **Khadgar will now direct you to go to Opening of the Dark Portal in the Caverns of Time to speak to Medivh. Complete the instance and he will turn into The Master's Key. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=9837 **Simply return to Khadgar with the key. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=9838 **Return to Deadwind Pass and speak to Archmage Alturus to begin receiving Karazhan quests. Hellfire Citadel The Shattered Halls The quest line to obtain the Shattered Halls Key begins from a drop off of Smith Gorlunk on the Ata'mal Terrace near the Black Temple in Shadowmoon Valley. The item begins the chain. Only one person needs the key for the group to enter. A rogue with 350 lockpicking skill can also open the gate. Alliance * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10754 ** Bring the to Force Commander Danath Trollbane in the keep at Honor Hold. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10762 ** Travel to Dumphry the in the tbroken tower just northwest of Honor Hold. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10763 **Bring the following materials to Dumphry: *** Fel Iron Bar x4 *** Arcane Dust x2 *** Mote of Fire x4 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10758 **Kill a Fel Reaver and use its fires to change into . Horde * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10755 ** Bring the to Nazgrel at Thrallmar. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10756 **Show the Primed Key Mold to Rohok in Thrallmar. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10757 **Bring the following materials to Rohok: *** Fel Iron Bar x4 *** Arcane Dust x2 *** Mote of Fire x4 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10758 **Kill a Fel Reaver and use its fires to change into . Coilfang Reservoir Serpentshrine Cavern To enter the 25-man wing of Coilfang Reservoir, each person in the raid must complete a short quest line. *Enter Slave Pens in Heroic Mode and find Skar'this the Heretic in a cage near the first boss. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10901 **You must kill Nightbane, the final boss of Karazhan to obtain Blazing Signet and Gruul the Dragonkiller, the boss of Gruul's Lair to obtain Earthen Signet. *Return to Skar'this the Heretic who will cast an attunement spell on you. Auchindoun Shadow Labyrinth *Talon King Ikiss, the final boss in the Sethekk Halls wing of Auchindoun drops Shadow Labyrinth Key. Only one person needs the key for the group to enter. A rogue with 350 lockpicking skill can also open the gate. Tempest Keep The Arcatraz The quest line for Key to the Arcatraz is fairly easy and begins in the Area 52 area of Netherstorm. Only one person needs the key for the group to enter. A rogue with 350 lockpicking skill can also open the gate. Note that to get to Tempest Keep you must have a flying mount, or be a level 68 druid, as you must fly to reach the instance. A warlock cannot summon you to this instance because their summon spell does not work in Netherstorm. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10265 **Nether-Stalker Khay'ji asks you to kill Pentatharon and collect an Arklon Crystal Artifact * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10262 **Nether-Stalker Khay'ji tells you to kill ethereals and collect 10 Zaxxis Insignias. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10205 **Nether-Stalker Khay'ji asks you to kill Warp-Raider Nesaad and return to him. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10266 **Nether-Stalker Khay'ji sends you to Gahruj in Eco-Dome Midrealm. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10267 **Gahruj sends you to recover 10 Boxes of Surveying Equipment from Manaforge Duro. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10268 **Gahruj sends you to Stormspire to deliver the Surveying Equipment to Image of Nexus-Prince Haramad. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10269 **Use the Triangulation Device to find the first triangulation point. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10275 **Use the Triangulation Device to find the second triangulation point. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10276 **Kill Culuthas and recover the Ata'mal Crystal. Bring it to Image of Nexus-Prince Haramad. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10280 **Bring the Ata'mal Crystal to A'Dal in the center of Shattrath City. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10704 **Kill Warp Splinter in the Botanica and Pathaleon the Calculator in the Mechanar to recover the two halves of the key to Arcatraz. The Eye The long quest chain for The Tempest Key begins in Shadowmoon Valley. Each raid member must have the key to enter the instance. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10513 **Speak to Oronok Torn-Heart on the ridge to the north of Coilskar Cistern. * HTTP://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10514 **Use the whistle at the Shadowmoon Tubers to call a felboar to collect them. * HTTP://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10515 **Head north and break 10 flayer eggs. * HTTP://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10519 **Simply listen to Oronok's story. * HTTP://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10521 **Find Grom'tor at Coilskar Point. * HTTP://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10522 **Kill naga in the area to collect keys to open the various chests around Coilskar Point. Eventually, you will loot the Cipher from a chest. * HTTP://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10523 **Return the Cipher to Oronok. * HTTP://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10527 **Find Artor at Illidari Point * HTTP://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10528 **Kill Painmistress Gabrissa and recover the key to Ar'tor's prison. * HTTP://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10537 **Kill demons until one drops the bow. * HTTP://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10540 **Slay Veneratus the Many and recover the cipher. * HTTP://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10541 **Return the cipher to Oronok. * HTTP://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10546 **Locate Borak near the bridge outside of Eclipse Point. * HTTP://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10547 **Collect a rotting egg from the Arakkoa camp near Wildhammer Stronghold and take it to Tobias the Filth Gorger in Lower City in City]. * HTTP://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10550 **Return to Borak with the Bloodthistle. * HTTP://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10570 **Use the Bloodthistle to get the envoy alone, kill him, and recover his missive. * HTTP://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10576 **Kill Blood Elves at Eclipse Point to collect 6 pieces of Eclipsion Armor. * HTTP://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10577 **Use the disguise and talk to Grand Commander Ruusk at Eclipse Point to learn the location of the third cipher. * HTTP://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10578 **Slay Ruul the Darkener in Netherwing Fields to obtain the cipher. * HTTP://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10579 **Return the cipher to Oronok. * HTTP://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10588 **Use the Cipher of Damnation at the Alter of Damnation to summon Cyrukh and kill him. At this point you should receive a letter from Khadgar asking you to speak to him in Shattrath City. Even if you don't receive the letter for some reason, you can still visit him to continue. Talk to him and he will direct you to A'dal who will give you the next quests. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10884 **Kill Kargath Bladefist, final boss of the Shattered Halls and obtain an Unused Axe of the Executioner. This must be done on Heroic Mode * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10885 **Kill Warlord Kalithresh, leader of the Steamvault, and obtain Kalithresh's Trident. Then slay Murmur, final boss of Shadow Labyrinth, and obtain Murmur's Essence. This must be done on Heroic Mode. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10886 **Rescue Millhouse Manastorm from Arcatraz. This must be done on Heroic Mode. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10888 **Enter Magtheridon's Lair and slay Magtheridon. Return to A'dal to recieve The Tempest Key. This is a 25-man raid encounter. Caverns of Time The Opening of the Dark Portal *Each person in the group must complete Escape from Durnholde to enter. Battle of Mount Hyjal The attunement process for Battle of Mount Hyjal is very difficult and requires that you complete other attunements as well. Every person in the group must be attuned to enter. * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10445 **Soridormi in the Caverns of Time asks you to slay Lady Vashj in Serpentshrine Cavern and Prince Kael'Thas in The Eye and recover a Vial Remnant from each. Both of these are 25-man raid encounters and each requires it's own seperate attunement. Heroic Mode Dungeons To enter heroic mode versions of any of the Outland instances, you must get revered reputation status with a different faction depending on which instance. Once revered status is obtained, the keys can simply be purchased from that faction's quartermaster. Below are the instances and their respective factions. *Hellfire Citadel : Honor Hold (Alliance) or Thrallmar (Horde) *Coilfang Reservoir : Cenarion Expedition *Auchindoun : Lower City *Tempest Keep : Sha'tar *Caverns of Time : Keepers of Time External Links *The Burning Crusader - Attunement Guide *Clickable attunement chart Charts ] Category:Instances